


Pretty

by kate_the_reader



Series: The season [29]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: “Glitter, once introduced, will never leave. It’s the law.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The season [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Pretty

“Oh dear!” Aziraphale is dusting the bookshelves in the sitting room. It’s the 29th, one of the quiet days between, when staying in, just the two of them, setting the house to rights, feels like what he wants to be doing.

“What?” calls Crowley from the kitchen where he is washing up the breakfast dishes.

“Glitter everywhere! It seems to have fallen off one of the cards, and now it’s in the rug.”

“You’ll never get rid of it.” Crowley’s drying his hands on a dish towel as he steps into the room. “Glitter, once introduced, will never leave. It’s the law.”

“Another one of yours, is it?” Aziraphale’s fond tone belies his pretence at irritation. A bit of glitter in the rug, even stuck between the pages of a novel, doesn’t actually annoy him. He’s never pretended to be any sort of housekeeper.

“No. Not mine. Don’t think it’s from Down There. Too pretty.” Crowley swipes his finger along the shelf, picking up a bit of sparkle. He catches Aziraphale by surprise, rubs his finger across his cheekbone. “Very pretty indeed.”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale is laughing and soon both their faces are catching the light in a new way.

_Prompt: glitter_


End file.
